It's a Miracle
by CrimeShowGirl101
Summary: Just another normal day at HQ 'til Gibbs gets a package. Inside is a toe and two locks of hair. They do tests and and the red hair is...Shannons. The blonde is Kelly's. Only prob, it was extracted recently and from a living person. How does the team cope?
1. Chapter 1

It's a Miracle

Everyone was in the bullpen relaxing. After a 10-block obstacle filled-chase, they had finally caught the serial killer targeting young teenage girls. Tony was finishing his report and stealing occasional glances at Ziva.

"It's amazing how she handled that chase," Tony thought, "She'd sweat like crazy, but never slowed down. Heck, I was ready to pass out by the 5th or 6th block!"

Ziva was sitting at her desk kicking herself, "If I had just cut through that alley on the 3rd block, we probably wouldn't have had to run so long."

McGee was in the morgue letting Ducky and Abby tend to his wounds. The perp had knocked over a trashcan in front of McGee, causing him to trip and hit his head on the concrete.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking it something in his hand.

"What do you got there Boss," Tony said, looking across the bullpen trying to see over the desk.

"Don't you have a report to finish, DiNozzo?"

"I'm done with it Boss, I can type with more than two fingers, you know."

Gibbs looked daggers at him and opened his mouth.

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Why are you still here?"

"Just waiting for you to say I can go," said Tony already gathering his things.

Just as everyone (Gibbs excluded) was waiting to get on the elevator (McGee had come up from the morgue), the doors had opened and the mail guy had come out. Tony had been waiting for a letter so he followed him. Chuck (the mail-man) laid a few letters on Tony's desk, a few letters on Ziva's desk, and……. A package on Gibbs' desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a **_**long **_**while. I've been really busy with school and stuff and also there has been some personal problems at home, but I'm all right now. I've been working **_**really**_** hard on the next chapter on paper, so all there's left to do now is create a really good cliffhanger and type it up! So check in every few days and keep in mind that I'm a procrastinator, a perfectionist and somewhat disorganized. Also remember that I'm only thirteen and in middle-school, with a **_**very**_** strict language arts teacher whose class I'm surprisingly failing.**

**So, **_**PLEASE,**_** please, don't kill me**

**- Brit-Brat**


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so: I do not own recognizable NCIS characters. If I did, I wouldn't be living in this crappy house, in this crappy neighborhood.

Also, all of the info, such as names of past guest characters, might not be right. So please forgive me, I tried my hardest, and if I do get something wrong please tell me.

Also, a million sorrys. But please, don't blame me, I just got over some really hard things in my life, you could call it depression, that's what I do. And yes, I know it sounds pretty harsh for a 13 (almost 14) year old, but that's just how I roll.

* * *

**Previously…**

Just as everyone (Gibbs excluded was waiting to get on the elevator (McGee had come up from the morgue), the doors had opened and the mail guy had come out. Tony had been waiting on a letter so he followed him. Chuck (the mail-man) laid a few letters on Tony's desk, a few letters on Ziva's desk, and……a package on Gibbs' desk

* * *

They all saw this and came over at once.

"Boss? Boooss? Boss what is it?" Tony inquired.

"Tony," Ziva snaps, "what do you think it is?"

"Yea," adds McGee, "what happens every time we get something like this?"

Flustered, Tony replies, "Well….I……Uh………Yea, I know I just….hoped."

During all of this, Gibbs, silently and slowly, had opened the box. His eyes widened.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

His heart stops. In a split second, so many memories flash through his head: Shannon and Kelly saying goodbye to him as he leaves for war…. Hiding behind a mound after he had just shot the man that took his family away from him…..Finding out that his wife and daughter died in a car crash that happened after _someone_ shot the driver….. The funeral, looking down at his wife, then his daughter, subconsciously thinking there was something different about Kelly's face, and putting it off.

'No, No, NO!' he mentally screams. 'They were dead! I'd finally accepted it. I was learning to live with it! Why is this happening now?! Why! No!' he screams again. Quickly he composes his face. He mustn't show his weakness. At least, not now, not in front of all of them.

**Back In The Bullpen**

"Get this to Ducky now!" he screams.

"Yes, Boss," "On it, Boss," Ziva and Tony say together.

When Tony and Ziva get the package, they open it. In side is a lock of red hair, a lock of blonde hair and…..a human toe.

"So, you want DNA tests?" Tony inquires timidly, looking up from the contents and pondering the reaction he saw Gibbs have when he had opened the box.

"Yes, DiNozzo," he shrieked, "Also, I want Ducky to get with Abby and run every test known to mankind on the hair. I want to know age, history of drugs in their system, but most importantly, I want to know if they are from a living person or a corpse. Do the same thing with the toe, obviously first." he pauses, then adds quietly, "If they are from a living person, or people, I want to know if they're ok now."

DiNozzo turns to leave.

"Wait," Gibbs calls. He pauses again, as if going through some inner struggle, then says carefully "Tell them…tell them to do the blonde hair first, after the toe."

'That's odd,' Tony thought. 'It's almost like he knows who this is.' Then he finally registered all of Gibbs's words. 'Blonde hair. _Red hair._ He couldn't recall at the moment anyone with blonde hair that Gibbs would care about that much. Except maybe Taylor, Gibbs's daughter, Kelly's, childhood best friend. Wait. Kelly, Gibbs's beautiful, **blonde**, daughter, who was killed along with Gibbs's first wife, a **redhead**, named Shannon.' He recalled the brief, painful look on Gibbs's face when he opened the box. 'Of course!' he thought as he slapped his forehead. 'He had said 'corpse'. But, why would anyone be sending Gibbs' dead family's body parts to him. They were long dead. It doesn't make any sense!'

"Oh, well," he muttered to himself as he stepped into the elevator with Ziva.

" 'Oh, well' what?" Ziva demanded.

"Nothing, just, 'Oh, well' we've got another case," he replied a little too quickly for Ziva's taste.

She slumped against the wall and stared annoyed at him, wondering about what he was hiding.

They walked into the morgue just as Ducky was closing up his last "patient".

"Ducky," Ziva calls, "we've…"

Ducky interrupts, "Shouldn't you two be heading home or do you just love me too much to leave? At least without saying goodbye," he chuckles.

"Oh, we do love you, Ducky," Ziva replies sweetly, hopping up onto an empty autopsy table, "but…"

"But, that's not why we're here," Tony interjects sternly. He presents the package to Ducky. "Gibbs wants you to get with Abby and run 'every test known to mankind on," he opens it, "these."

"Oh, dear," he gasps. "Red. Blonde. Could it be? Are these the remains of…"

"Gibbs' wife and daughter, Shannon and Kelly? Yea, that's what I thought. Then I saw the look on his face…"

Ziva and Ducky lean in, interested "What look!" they exclaimed together.

Tony glanced at the door. Partly because he was checking for Gibbs (he didn't want him to know he saw that look). And partly because he wanted to create dramatic effect. "Well, it looked like he was remembering something," he said innocently trying to entice them further by playing ignorant, "having a flashback , but it was painful to think about, whatever it was. It looked like it really hurt to remember."

After a short pause that felt like eternity, Ducky quietly exclaimed, "Oh, my. It sounds as if someone is trying to mess with his head!"

"But why now?" Ziva interjected, loudly, as if she was trying to remind them she still existed and didn't want to be thrown out of the conversation.

"That's exactly what I thought," said Tony, quietly. He was focusing only on Ziva. He _had_ picked up on her hint, but that wasn't why. In the midst of all the excitement he felt a strange pull towards her, like he always did when there was something going on that was dangerous or mysterious. "also when Gibbs opened the package earlier I heard him mumble something, and it sounded to me like 'No! Why now? Why?' things like that. So, it seems to me like Gibbs is thinking the same thing!" Tony had crecendoed his voice throughout his entire statement and added a flair at the end, to the point where he sounded a bit proud.

Ziva noticed and replied sarcastically, "Excelent detective work Special Agent DiNozzo!"

"You know, you're starting to sound like Gibbs."

"What about me, DiNozzo?"

Flustered, Tony manages to stutter, "Uh, no-not-nothing, boss!"

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

"Yes boss. We were just on our way out the door." Tony quickly makes his way toward the door, grabbing Ziva's hand along the way.

Ducky and Gibbs stand there watching them until they were sure they were alone.

Gibbs spoke first. "So I take it all of you have your ideas…"

"Yes, Jethro, but I haven't even started tests yet, I haven't even spoken with Abigail yet"

"Well, GET TO IT! I WANT ANSWERS BY TOMORROW!" He put his head in his hands. "I…"

"Its ok. I understand," Ducky replies knowingly putting his hand on Jethro's shoulder.

"Just, start the tests tonight, do DNA first. If you don't get results by tomorrow morning, I'll bring in some thing to compare it to. If you get results before, do whatever test you can think of. Oh, don't forget to call Abby.

"Of course, Jethro, you go home, get some sleep. We will only find out tomorrow what tomorrow brings.

* * *

And what will tomorrow bring? Stick around for another six months to find out! JUST KIDDING!!! Maybe three….. ;)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make me happy, and when I'm happy (and bored) I write!


End file.
